


Long Way Home

by ShaharJones



Series: Long Way Home [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaharJones/pseuds/ShaharJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine gemeinsame Zugfahrt zweier Männer mit Vergangenheit, Ambitionen und Hoffnungen ist der Beginn einer Abenteuerreise, die sie geradewegs ins Stargate-Programm und nach Atlantis führen soll<br/>Diese Story-Reihe spielt in einem alternativem Universum, in welchem John anfangs aus dem Militär ausgetreten und als Geschäftsmann im Familienbusiness tätig ist, während Rodney leitender Wissenschaftler und technischer Berater in jenem Unternehmen ist.<br/>Es treten sowohl die Charaktere der Atlantis Serie als auch der SG-1 Serie auf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

**Long Way Home**

**Pairing** : McShep  
 **Genre** : AU, Romance, Humor, Slash,  
 **Rating** : NC-17

**Warnungen** : Das ist eine AU-Story, die auf der Erde spielt, ohne Atlantis und ohne das Stargate. John ist ein Geschäftsmann, lediglich Rodney blieb der Physik treu

**Kurzinhalt:** Weihnachten mit der Familie. Für den einen Mann ein Gräuel, für den anderen eine willkommene Ablenkung. Doch es ist der Weg, der die beiden aufeinandertreffen lässt …

**Anmerkungen:** Geschrieben für den NaNoWriMo 2013, nun als Weihnachtsgeschenk ;)  
Mein besonderer Dank geht an Tamara, die sich noch kurz vor Weihnachten und währenddessen die Zeit genommen hat, um dieses Projekt zu betan!

              [](http://shaharjones.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Long-Way-Home.jpg)
    Header nicht schön, dafür aber selbst gemacht ;)

~~~///~~~

**18\. Dezember 2006 - Colorado Springs, Colorado**

„Doktor McKay … Rodney“, setzte Jason Rittner, seines Zeichens Personalchef von Humble Research, ruhig und gelassen an und ließ sich mit einer solchen Selbstgefälligkeit auf der Ecke seines übergroßen Eichenschreibtisches nieder, dass es sogar Rodney mehr als anwiderte. „Du bist brillant, niemand würde das bestreiten.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Rodney bereits zum zweiten Mal, seit er das Büro betreten hatte. Hatte er sich anfangs beim besten Willen nicht denken können, warum man ihn ins Personalbüro zitiert hatte, so war Rodney nun vollends von Jasons Unfähigkeit und Dreistigkeit überzeugt. Aber er hatte noch nie große Stücke auf diesen gegelten Schnösel gehalten. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht!“

„Aber Rodney, versteh doch, wir brauchen nur ein wenig mehr Luft und Zeit, um wieder auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen und du … du würdest deinen Posten auch nicht wirklich verlieren; es wäre so etwas wie ein Urlaub …“, meinte der Personalleiter erneut, als er einen weiteren und vor allem kühneren Vorstoß wagte und seine Hand zu Rodneys Knie führte. „Ich kann dir wirklich versichern …“

„Gar nichts können Sie mir versichern! Und nehmen Sie Ihre Hand von meinem Bein und hören Sie auf, mich zu duzen“, forderte Rodney energisch, als er aus dem unbequemen Sessel sprang. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht für dumm verkaufen. So weit kommt es noch! Ich überlasse euch meine Theorien, und irgendein halbgarer Trottel da unten würfelt mit den Berechnungen rum, bis der Laden hier in die Luft fliegt. Und ich soll es dann später ausbaden, oder wie? Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Diese Arbeit könnte ein Meilenstein in der Energiegewinnung sein. Himmel, sie könnte eine der größten Errungenschaften der Menschheit sein. Ich könnte sogar den Nobelpreis gewinnen.“

Rittner lachte auf. „Findest du nicht, dass du dich selbst vielleicht ein bisschen zu ernst nimmst? Rodney, es ist nur eine Theorie. Selbst wenn sie bei deinen Kollegen halbwegs gut ankommen würde, muss die Umsetzung noch lange nicht funktionieren.“

„Das werden wir sehen. Aber bestimmt werden die Tests dann nicht hier stattfinden.“

„Rodney, ich bitte dich …“

„Wir sind immer noch nicht beim Du und Sie werden sich anderweitig umsehen müssen, wie Sie auf Ihren grünen Zweig kommen. Ich lasse mir meinen jedenfalls nicht abschneiden. Ich werde meine Forschung fortsetzen und suche mir auch eine geeignete Einrichtung für mögliche Tests.“

„Das kannst du … das können Sie nicht“, meinte Rittner, der sich beinahe drohend vor ihm aufbaute. „Sie sind vertraglich verpflichtet, mögliche Tests bei Genehmigung von und bei Humble Research hier durchzuführen.“

„Mag sein. Aber so was kann sich schnell ändern. Nicht wahr? Humble Research steht kurz vor dem Bankrott. Das ist schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr und Sie haben es eben sogar zugegeben. Wer weiß, welcher arme Tropf sich Ihrer Firma annimmt, und welche Veränderungen auf Sie alle zukommen.“

„Nun, noch ist es nicht so weit. Abgesehen davon, werden Personalchefs nicht so schnell von irgendwelchen Veränderungen betroffen, die mit einer Übernahme einhergehen. Aber … ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass auch Sie eine Ausnahme dieser Regel darstellen“, erklärte Rittner mit dem widerlichsten Grinsen, das Rodney je gesehen hatte. „Sie … müssten mir nur ein klein wenig … entgegenkommen.“

„Und als ich dachte, er könnte nicht widerlicher sein …“

„Vorsicht Rodney", mahnte Rittner, als das Grinsen erstarb.

„Als ob ich darauf noch etwas gebe. Für wen halten Sie mich eigentlich, hm? Ich bin keiner der verwahrlosten und hoffnungslosen Stricher, die Sie jeden zweiten Freitagabend im heruntergekommenen Teil der Stadt am Straßenrand aufgabeln und das Wochenende über dumm und dämlich vögeln.“

„Rodney, du hast gerade einen groben Fehler begangen.“

„Äh, nein ... nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Wir wissen doch beide, dass das alles doch nur eine reine Geldsache ist. Meine Brillanz interessiert Sie nur insoweit, als dass Sie meine Forschungen in die Hände bekommen wollen, um den Wert Ihrer herunter gewirtschafteten Einrichtung in einem guten Licht erscheinen zu lassen und einem potenziellen Interessenten die Nase lang machen zu können. Haben Sie dann erst einmal den Vertrag in der Tasche, verändert sich mein Zwangsurlaub in eine Kündigung. Vielleicht sprengt Kavanagh auch vorher alles in die Luft. Und was meine Forschung der neuen Energiegewinnung angeht … es ist, wie Sie sagten. Es ist nur eine Theorie. Ich habe keinerlei Projekte oder Anträge vorgelegt oder beantragt, also bin ich zu nichts verpflichtet. Nicht mehr.“

„Was soll das heißen, Rodney? Was meinst du?“

„Oh Verzeihung, war das nicht deutlich genug? Ich kündige und meine Arbeit nehme ich mit. Und wir sind immer noch nicht beim Du!“ Damit war für Rodney das Gespräch beendet, als er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Büro stapfte.

~~~

Rodney hatte nicht viel Zeit damit verschwenden müssen, die wenige Habe einzupacken, die sein Büro und sein Labor zierte. Gerade mal seinen Laptop mit den wichtigsten Daten seiner Forschung, ein kleines Poster einer benachbarten Galaxie – Astrophysik war neben der theoretischen Physik eines seiner größten Steckenpferde – und da war noch der kleine Kaktus, den er von einer verflossenen Freundin geschenkt bekommen hatte. Auch wenn er der Frau mittlerweile keine Träne mehr nachweinte, so kümmerte er sich dennoch immer noch hin und wieder um das kleine stachelige Ungetüm. Es konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass seine frühere Besitzerin einst Zweifel an seinen Entscheidungen, wie und mit wem er sein Leben leben sollte, in ihm hatte aufkommen und ihn alles gründlich hatte überdenken lassen.

Und Gott sei Dank waren Kakteen recht genügsam und brauchten nur gelegentlich ein paar Tropfen Wasser.

Aber da war noch die Sache mit dem Kaffee. Rodney liebte Kaffee – die Kaffeemaschine mittlerweile weniger. Ja, er hatte sie zwar schon vor Jahren gekauft und ihr einen Sonderplatz in seinem Büro zukommen lassen – etwas, was die Firma ihm nur nach langem Hin und Her und etlichem Gezeter gestattet hatte –, aber nachdem sie anfangs ihren Dienst auch wie erwartet verrichtete und ihm mit dem köstlichen frischgebrühten Koffein durch die eine oder andere knifflige Berechnung geholfen und ihm auch tagtäglich während der vielen Auseinandersetzungen mit Kavanagh und anderen Fachidioten zur Seite gestanden hatte, so schien das Ding nun doch aus dem letzten Loch zu pfeifen.

Er machte kurzen Prozess und ließ die Maschine in die Mülltonne auf dem Firmenparkplatz wandern.

„Damit habe ich wohl Übung“, murmelte McKay und warf der Kaffeemaschine einen wehmütigen Blick zu. „Erst meine Karriere, dann meine Kaffeemaschine. Was kommt als Nächstes in die Tonne?“

Rodney schlug den Kofferraum zu, blickte noch einmal traurig zu seinem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz und klemmte sich dann hinter das Steuer seines Wagens und brauste davon.

Er hatte gerne dort gearbeitet, auch wenn seine Kollegen, allen voran Kavanagh und Lee, ihn regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn trieben. Ganz zu schweigen von Rittners billigen und ekelhaften Annäherungsversuchen. Es war ihm ohnehin ein Rätsel, wie Rittner schon vor einiger Zeit dahinter gekommen war, dass Rodney eher an Männern interessiert war. Und es war ihm ein noch größeres Rätsel, wie Rittner glauben konnte, dass ausgerechnet er eine Chance bei ihm hätte.

Rodney schüttelte sich und ließ einen angewiderten Laut über seine Lippen kommen. Gott sei Dank lag dies nun hinter ihm. An dem neuen Arbeitsplatz würde es bestimmt besser sein. Wo immer das auch sein mochte.

Aber zunächst galt es, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen und zu sich selbst zu finden. Wenn er recht überlegte, war ein Urlaub vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee. Er hatte schon seit Jahren nicht einmal einen freien Tag, abgesehen von Wochenenden oder Feiertagen, gehabt. Und selbst die verbrachte er meist lieber in seinem Labor. Vielleicht würde ihm sogar ein Besuch bei Jeannie und seiner kleinen Nichte Maddie ganz gut tun. Seine Schwester hatte ihm schon vor Tagen eine Email zukommen lassen und ihn eingeladen, die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei ihr und Kaleb und Maddie zu verbringen. Ja, das wäre eine richtig gute Idee.

~~~

Nachdem Rodney noch etwas Geld von seinem Konto abgehoben, einen Spaziergang durch die Mall gemacht und gerade das eine oder andere für den nächsten Tag und seine Reise nach Vancouver besorgt hatte, war Maddies Weihnachtsgeschenk an der Reihe.

Natürlich hatte er schon vor Wochen das passende Geschenk gefunden und es bereits nach Vancouver geschickt. Kaleb würde kaum Schwierigkeiten haben, es zusammenzubasteln. Laut Beschreibung war es selbst für den Unbeholfensten eine Leichtigkeit. Dann würde es doch wohl auch ein Englisch-Lehrer hinbekommen. Und selbst wenn nicht, so konnte er sich eben selbst darum kümmern, nun, wo er das Angebot seiner Schwester wahrnehmen würde.

Aber dieser eine Riesen-Teddy musste mit. Auch wenn er Maddie um einen halben Kopf überragte.

~~~

„Hey Jeannie“, begrüßte Rodney seine Schwester, die bereits nach dem dritten Klingeln am Hörer war.

_„Mer! Wie schön, dass du anrufst. Ich habe dir vor ein paar Tagen eine Mail geschickt. Ist sie nicht bei dir angekommen? Ich dachte, du könntest Weihnachten bei uns verbringen. Maddie würde sich so sehr freuen, ihren Onkel Roddy_ _wiederzusehen_ _.“_

„Ja … ja, deswegen rufe ich an. Ich denke, ich werde dein Angebot annehmen und zu euch kommen. Das heißt, wenn es euch keine Umstände macht. Aber ich würde auch nur ein paar Tage bleiben.“

_„Ach Blödsinn, Mer. Du machst uns doch keine Umstände. Ich habe schon dein Zimmer vorbereitet und wollte dich auch schon anrufen. Ein Nein hätte ich dieses Mal nämlich nicht akzeptiert, weißt du? Maddie spricht von nichts anderem mehr und Kaleb hat mich auch schon mehrmals gefragt, ob ich schon Antwort von dir hätte, also …“_

„Ja … ja, tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Die letzte Zeit war ein wenig … stressig“, versuchte Rodney zu erklären, wollte aber nicht gleich mit Details rausrücken. Das musste erstens nicht am Telefon sein und zweitens hätte es auch noch Zeit bis nach den Feiertagen. Falls er überhaupt mit seiner Schwester über die vergangenen Geschehnisse sprechen würde. Aber so wie er Jeannie kannte …

_„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mer? Du hörst dich nicht gut an. Also, ich meine … es klingt, als hättest du Probleme.“_

„Ach was, nein. Alles bestens.“

_„Du warst schon immer ein miserabler Lügner. Sogar am Telefon merkt man es. Mer, was ist los?_ “, fragte Jeannie mit etwas mehr Nachdruck und so musste Rodney nun doch über die Hartnäckigkeit seiner Schwester schmunzeln.

„Ach, das … es ist nichts. Glaube mir. Es ist nicht Schlimmes, keine Bange. Ich … ich habe nur gekündigt, das ist alles.“

_„Gekündigt! Aber … wieso, Mer? Du hast doch gerne als Physiker gearbeitet.“_

„Das tue ich noch, nur … nur nicht mehr bei Humble Research. Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie dir irgendwann … nach den Feiertagen, okay?“

_„Hast du Mist gebaut?“_

„Was?! Nein! Ich habe keinen Mist gebaut! Wie kommst du nur darauf?“

_„Na ja, ich kenne dich doch. Außerdem hast du schon öfter_ _…“_

„Habe ich nicht! Wieso denkst du immer, ich sei schuld? Also wirklich, Jeannie.“

_„Na dann sag doch, was passiert ist.“_

„Jeannie bitte, nach den Feiertagen“, bat Rodney nochmals.

„ _Okay. Ja, na schön_ “, gab Jeannie zurück, wunderte sich aber etwas. Was um alles in der Welt ging in Colorado nur vor sich? Was musste nur geschehen sein, dass ihr Bruder freiwillig kündigte? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Nicht dass er auch sonst nicht sehr gesprächig über sein Leben war, aber es musste schon etwas Gravierenderes sein, wenn er freiwillig einen guten Posten aufgab und so rumdruckste.

„Ist das Paket von mir gut bei euch angekommen? Maddies Geschenk?“, fragte Rodney weiter und versuchte so, von seinen Problemen abzulenken.

_„Hm? Oh Ja. Ja_ _,_ _es ist schon vor Wochen angekommen. Kaleb hat auch schon versucht, es aufzubauen, aber er meinte, es sei besser, wenn du es machst. Du weißt ja, er hat zwei linke Hände.“_

„Ja, natürlich. Kein Problem. Also, ich denke, ich werde mit dem Flug übermorgen ankommen. Vielleicht kriege ich aber auch noch einen für morgen. Ich schicke dir noch eine Mail, wann genau ich in Vancouver ankomme.“

_„Ist gut. Dann_ _kommen_ _entweder ich oder Kaleb dich abholen.“_

„Oh nein, das müsst ihr nicht. Ich kann mir auch ein Taxi …“

_„Denk nicht einmal daran, mit dem Taxi zu fahren. Wir holen dich am Flughafen ab. Ende der Diskussion. Oh-oh, meine Kekse verbrennen, ich muss Schluss machen. Mer … bitte lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich bin sicher, es renkt sich alles wieder ein. Und wenn du bei uns bist, dann entspannst du dich erst ein bisschen und dann sprechen wir in Ruhe über alles und mal sehen, vielleicht finden wir auch eine andere tolle Anstellung für dich.“_

„Ja, sicher. Warum nicht. Wir werden sehen. Also, bis übermorgen, Jeannie.“

_„Bis übermorgen. Ich hab dich lieb, Mer.“_

„Ja … ja“, gab Rodney gedrückt zurück und musste doch tatsächlich wieder etwas schmunzeln, als das abwartende Schweigen lauter zu werden schien. „Ich … habe dich auch lieb, Jeannie.“

**18\. Dezember 2006 – Los Angeles, Kalifornien**

Gut gelaunt und pfeifend trat John aus dem Fahrstuhl, grüßte – mal nickend, mal lächelnd – die ihm entgegenkommenden Personen, schüttelte auch hier und da die Hand eines Mitarbeiters und beantwortete deren vereinzelte Anfragen.

Er bog um die Ecke des großen hellen Flurs und erblickte sogleich Leanne, seine Vorzimmerdame, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß, geduldig einkommende Anrufe entgegennahm, aber gleichzeitig eifrig die Tastatur bearbeitete.

Ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen, als sie ihren Boss erblickte und deutete dann auf den kleinen Stapel von Papieren und Briefen.

John mochte Leanne. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Angestellten, die er damals selbst hatte einstellen können, als er diese kleine Zweigstelle des Familienunternehmens übernommen hatte. Von Anfang an hatte sie nicht den Eindruck einer steifen, biederen Sekretärin gemacht, die tagtäglich in hochgeschlossener Bluse oder im Rollkragenpullover oder gar im femininen Businessanzug streng nach Arbeitgeber-Assistentin-Verhältnis agierte.

Sie war freundlich, humorvoll und gut aussehend, locker und aufgeschlossen, intelligent und tüchtig und vor allem diskret-indiskret. Zudem stand sie ihm stets zur Seite, wenn es irgendwelche Probleme oder Unklarheiten im Geschäftswesen gab und es nötig wurde, Überstunden zu schieben und auf sie war auch sonst Verlass, in jeder Situation.

Das hatte John schon recht früh gemerkt, als ein Geschäftspartner seines Bruders glaubte, ihm auf unangenehme Art und Weise auf den Zahn fühlen zu müssen. Leanne brachte sich auf ihre unnachahmliche Art und Weise ein und zeigte sogar vollen Körpereinsatz, als sie ihn aus dieser mehr als peinlichen Situation rettete.

„Morgen Leanne“, grüßte John seine Vorzimmerdame, als sie ihr Telefongespräch beendet und das Headset abgenommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, John. Na, wieder deine zehn Meilen hinter dich gebracht?“, fragte Leanne lächelnd, als sie den Blick über ihren Boss gleiten ließ und ihr die noch feuchten Haarsträhnen, die von seiner Dusche herrührten, auffielen.

„Yep, wie jeden Tag.“

„Deine Disziplin möchte ich haben. Oder noch besser, Mike sollte sie haben. Für mich ist es ohnehin wohl nichts auf Dauer. Ich müsste genauso früh aus den Federn wie du, und selbst wenn das Wetter in L.A. im Dezember immer noch recht mild ist, dann ist es mir doch definitiv zu kühl.“

„Beim Laufen wird dir schnell warm“, meinte John grinsend, als er noch immer den Stapel an Briefen nach ihrer Dringlichkeit sortierte.

Leanne lächelte. „Das glaube ich gerne. Nein, ich denke, für Mike wäre es eher angebracht. Nicht mehr lange und er beantragt, von Zuhause arbeiten zu können. Dann kriege ich ihn gar nicht mehr von der Couch.“

„Weißt du was? Bei der nächsten Feier unserer Firma bringst du deinen Mike einfach mal mit und dann rede ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm, einverstanden? Den kriege ich schon wieder fit“, sagte John und steuerte sein Büro an.

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Äh John …“, antwortete Leanne, als sie ihren Chef noch einmal zurückrief. „Dein Bruder ist da.“

„Du hast ihn rein gelassen?“, seufzte John fragend.

Leanne schmunzelte. „John, er ist dein Bruder und außerdem ist Weihnachten.“

„Ja, genau deswegen ist er hergekommen.“

„Ich habe euch schon mal Kaffee reingebracht. Bagels und Donuts sind unterwegs.“

„Danke, Leanne. Du bist die Beste.“

John atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und seinen Bruder am Schreibtisch sitzen sah. „Hältst du mir den Stuhl warm … oder habe ich ihn dir warm gehalten?“

„Weder noch. Ich dachte nur, ich komme mal kurz auf einen Besuch vorbei“, erwiderte Dave, der sich erst nach Johns aufscheuchender Geste erhob. „John!“ Die brüderliche Umarmung war zwar kurz, aber innig. „Schön, dich zu sehen. Siehst gut aus. Kalifornien bekommt dir offenbar.“

„Ist das der Neid, der aus dir spricht?“

Dave winkte beiläufig ab, als er sich dann seines Jacketts entledigte und den Sessel an der Seite des großen Büros ansteuerte. „Ich bitte dich … ich kann immer noch alle sieben Sachen zusammenpacken und hierher kommen, wenn ich will. Dad hätte keine Schwierigkeiten, meinen Posten mit einem fähigen Mann zu besetzen. Ehrlich gesagt … denke ich tatsächlich daran. Claire vermisst das Meer und Mira würde es hier ganz bestimmt auch gefallen.“

„Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?“, fragte John, als er es seinem Bruder gleich tat, in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz nahm und ihm und sich Kaffee eingoss.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen, aber im Moment scheint Expandieren und ein neuer Chefwissenschaftler seine Hauptsorge zu sein.“

„Oh, nicht schon wieder. Er will wirklich noch weiter expandieren? Wie will er es diesmal anstellen?“, fragte John und verzog schon missmutig das Gesicht. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Noch mehr Niederlassungen, noch mehr Arbeit, noch mehr Reisen und Überstunden und noch mehr Geschäftsleute, mit denen er sich herumschlagen musste.

„Aufkauf vermutlich“, antwortete Dave und nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Hey, deine Leanne sagte etwas von Bagels.“

„Sind unterwegs und sie ist nicht meine Leanne“, meinte John. „Fang nicht wieder damit an, Dave.“

„Hey, lass mir doch ein bisschen Spaß.“

„Das war schon letztes Jahr nicht mehr komisch.“

„Für mich schon“, gab Dave grinsend von sich. „Nein, mal ernsthaft, John. Wie geht es dir wirklich? Wie sieht es aus bei dir? Gibt es mittlerweile jemanden in deinem Leben?“

„Mir geht es gut, es sieht gut aus und nein“, antwortete John kurz und knapp und entschied, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Gespräche über Johns Privatleben endeten in der Sheppard Familie meist in Streitigkeiten und die gab es in der Vergangenheit schon zuhauf. Darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr. „Wie geht es Claire und Mira überhaupt?“

„Bestens, bestens, danke. Die beiden sind schon bei Dad in Belcarra und treiben ihn wahrscheinlich bereits mit Plätzchen backen und Weihnachtsbaum schmücken in den Wahnsinn“, antwortete Dave und beobachtete, wie Leanne endlich mit einem Tablett, beladen mit den bereits sehnsüchtig erwarteten Bagels und Donuts, das Büro betrat.

Natürlich dachte sie auch daran, neben den beiden Köstlichkeiten auch Marmelade und andere Brotaufstriche sowie ein wenig Wurst und Käse anzubieten. Dankbar und freudestrahlend machten sich die beiden Männer über das kleine Frühstücksbuffet her.

„Ihr verbringt diese Weihnachten also wieder in Belcarra“, meinte John und merkte, wie seine Gedanken zu wandern anfingen. Doch Dave rief ihn gleich wieder zurück.

„Wir, John. Wir. Dad möchte, dass du diese Weihnachten mit uns verbringst.“

„Hatten wir das nicht erst?“, gab John verstimmt zurück, als er merkte, wie ihm schlagartig der Appetit verging. „Außerdem habe ich viel zu viel Arbeit. Ich habe den Jahresabschlussbericht immer noch nicht fertig.“

Ein kurzer Besuch von ein paar Stunden, vielleicht einem Tag, das war auszuhalten und zu verschmerzen. Vor allem, wenn man im Notfall schnell das Weite suchen konnte, bevor die Nörgelei, die Vorwürfe und Verurteilungen des Vaters überhandnahmen und zu großen Schaden anrichteten. Aber die Weihnachtsfeiertage miteinander zu verbringen, um sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen, war definitiv keine gute Idee.

Hatte der Vater John gegenüber in der Vergangenheit meist eine dunkle und unangenehme Seite, mit Unverständnis und zeitweise sogar Desinteresse, hauptsächlich aber Abneigung gezeigt, so schien Dave hingegen in jeder Hinsicht in Patrick Sheppards Gunst zu stehen.

Natürlich. Warum auch nicht? David Sheppard schien geradezu der perfekte Sohn eines reichen Industriellen zu sein. Ein Vorbild sowohl im privaten als auch im öffentlichen Leben. Bachelor-Abschluss mit Auszeichnung an der Harvard University, passionierter Golfspieler, der sich mit den Reichsten und Mächtigsten dieser Erde zu regelmäßigen Spielen traf und sich auch sonst für keine Charity-Aktion zu schade war. Zudem auch ein knallharter und erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann und Daddys Stellvertreter, glücklich verheiratet mit einer der schönsten Frauen, die John je gesehen hatte und selbst Vater eines kleinen, süßen Mädchens, das von Vater und Großvater vergöttert und nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt wurde. Gut aussehend, gebildet, reich und heterosexuell, rundum das Profil eines perfekten Mannes.

Wer sollte da mithalten können? Zumindest in letzterer Hinsicht konnte John ihm nicht entgegenkommen. Patrick Sheppard war es ein Dorn im Auge, dass sein ältester Sohn bis heute keinerlei Interesse an einer Ehe mit einer Frau zeigte.

Dave hingegen schien es nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil. John war manchmal sogar richtig gerührt von Daves aufrichtigem Interesse und seiner Fürsorge.

„Die Ausrede mit dem Jahresabschlussbericht hat letztes Jahr schon nicht mehr funktioniert. Wir wissen alle, dass du diese Sache immer auf die lange Bank schiebst, nur um eine Ausrede zu haben, nicht zu erscheinen. Aber diesmal besteht Dad darauf ... John, er will es aus der Welt räumen.“

„Das wollte er letztes Mal schon. Das Resultat kennst du ja.“

„Wer sagt denn, dass es diesmal genauso abläuft?“

„Die Erfahrung, Dave. Es läuft jedes Mal so ab. Es ist nicht so, dass ich absolut nicht bei euch sein will, und gegen einen kurzen Besuch bei euch spricht auch nichts. Im Gegenteil. Ich vermisse Claire und Mira und ich würde sie gerne wieder sehen. Und ich … ich vermisse auch Dad, ja. Ich liebe unseren Dad, das weißt du. Ich liebe ihn, ich respektiere ihn, und ja, ich sehe auch zu ihm auf. Wir beide wissen, er ist ein guter Mann, ein großartiger Mann.“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Dave zu. „Er ist immer für uns da. Wir können uns mit ihm über alles unterhalten.“

„Letzteres trifft nur auf dich zu, Dave“, gab John zurück. „Sobald ich da bin, höre ich nur seine Geschäftsprinzipien, die er mir immer und immer wieder vordiktiert. Ich halte mich an sie, das weißt du, das weiß er … jeder weiß das. Aber sobald aus ein paar Stunden mehr wird, wird er persönlich. Ich kann verstehen, dass es einem Mann, einem Vater seiner Generation schwerfällt, sich mit einigen Dingen abzufinden, aber das, was er dann jedes Mal abzieht … das grenzt an Homophobie. Ich kann eine Menge ertragen, was er mir so entgegen schleudert, Dave, aber ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr, das andauernd und andauernd durchzukauen. Schon gar nicht an Weihnachten … nicht in Moms Haus“, erklärte John kopfschüttelnd und konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seinen letzten Worten eine unsägliche Traurigkeit mitschwang, die auch Dave erfasste.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die Brüder vor sich hin, nippten an ihrem Kaffee und knabberten an ihrem Frühstück. Auch wenn es schon mehr als ein Jahrzehnt zurücklag, so saß die Trauer um den Verlust der Mutter noch immer sehr tief und wurde nie richtig überwunden.

„Er hat sich verändert.“

„Da bin ich sicher. Es wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer.“

„Nein, John. Ich … es gibt etwas, das ich dir sagen muss. Eigentlich habe ich Dad versprochen, nichts zu sagen, aber ich denke, er hat Unrecht, es vor dir verheimlichen zu wollen“, brachte Dave hervor. „Es wäre nicht fair.“

John stutzte, sagte aber nichts. Sein Blick reichte aus, um seinen Bruder zum Weiterreden zu animieren.

„Er ist krank, John.“

„Krank? Etwas Ernstes?“

„Würde ich sagen. Es ist sein Herz. Vor etwa 3 Monaten, wir hatten gerade ein Geschäftstreffen hinter uns gebracht und gingen noch ein paar Berichte durch, da fiel mir auf, dass er ziemlich blass und erschöpft wirkte. Ich habe ihn darauf angesprochen, aber er winkte nur ab. Du kennst ihn ja.“

John prustete und nickte nur. Die Sturheit des ältesten Sheppard-Mannes und sein Drang, alles herunterspielen zu müssen, waren legendär. Manche behaupteten sogar, dass John diese Eigenschaften geerbt hätte. Er hatte immer nur müde darüber lächeln können.

„Keine halbe Stunde später stöhnte er plötzlich auf, griff sich an die Brust und brach zusammen“, fuhr Dave fort und sah, wie John sich aufsetzte. Seinem Bruder wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, die Augen wurden groß und die Kiefer mahlten. „Im Krankenhaus sagte man mir, dass er eine leichte Herzattacke erlitten hätte und dass es jederzeit wieder passieren könne.“

„Scheiße … Dave … wieso … wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt, als ich letztens bei euch war? Wieso hast du nicht angerufen? Ich wäre doch rübergekommen!“

„Sagte ich doch schon. Erst ging alles drunter und drüber und dann wollte Dad nicht, dass du es erfährst. Über die Gründe kann ich nur spekulieren, obwohl ich eher davon überzeugt bin, dass es eigentlich keine gibt. Du magst Recht haben, dass er seine Schwierigkeiten hat, was deinen … dein Leben betrifft, aber … die Diagnose hat ihn dann doch verändert.“

„Diagnose? Was haben die Ärzte sonst noch gesagt? Wie kam es zur Herzattacke? Ich meine, so was kann doch nicht aus heiterem Himmel kommen. Hat er sich wieder mit jemandem angelegt und sich zu sehr aufgeregt?“

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Die Ärzte meinten, es sei eine Herzschwäche, eine angeborene Herzschwäche, die erst jetzt entdeckt wurde. Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass er nie ernstlich krank war und auch sonst kaum zu Ärzten ging, wenn er nicht gerade den Kopf unterm Arm trug …“

„Wie lange … wie lange hat er noch?“, wollte John wissen, nachdem er erst einmal versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Doch der saß fest.

„Kann man nicht sagen. Die Ärzte haben ihm Medikamente verschrieben, die er täglich einnehmen muss, und meinten, dass er unbedingt sein Stresslevel senken solle. Wenn er ein bisschen mehr auf sich achtet, kann er gut und gerne noch viele Jahre haben. Claire bewacht ihn seitdem mit Adleraugen und sorgt dafür, dass er immer seine Pillen nimmt und es nicht übertreibt. Du kennst sie ja.“

Auch wenn der anfängliche Schock sich nicht so wirklich legen wollte, so war es doch tröstlich zu wissen, dass der Vater bei seinem Bruder und seiner Schwägerin in guten Händen war. Claire konnte rigoros sein, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sie war eine starke, taffe Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte und vor allem, wie sie es bekäme. Eigenschaften, die sowohl Patrick als auch Dave bei einer Frau sehr schätzten. Vielleicht, weil auch einst deren Frau und Mutter eine starke Persönlichkeit besessen hatte.

„Woran denkst du?“, wollte Dave wissen, als ihm das Grinsen seines Bruders auffiel.

„An Dads Gezeter. Er hat keine Chance gegen Claire“, erklärte John und lachte dann mit seinem Bruder.

„Nein, da hast du recht. Vielleicht mache ich mir deswegen nicht mehr ganz so viele Sorgen um ihn. Ihm geht es gut, John. Ich versuche gerade ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich ein bisschen mehr aus dem Geschäft zurückzuziehen und mal zu entspannen. Ich war bei genügend Geschäftstreffen und Verhandlungen und Vorstandssitzungen, um zu wissen, wie der Hase läuft und du auch. Er selbst spricht sogar gelegentlich davon, sich zurückzuziehen und die Zügel abzugeben. Aber die Expansion und noch etwas Wichtigeres lassen ihm seit der Attacke keine Ruhe mehr und das bist du, John.“

„Dave …“, stöhnte John noch immer wenig begeistert.

„John, wann hast du das letzte Mal erlebt, das Dad heulte, oder überhaupt Tränen in den Augen hatte? Ich kann mich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern und ich glaube, ich muss dir nicht sagen, wann das war. Ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr so … na eben so erlebt. Vielleicht hat die Attacke etwas in ihm ausgelöst oder es liegt an den Pillen … ich weiß es nicht. Aber er hat wirklich wie ein kleines Baby geheult und kaum ein verständliches Wort hervor gebracht. Ich dachte … ich dachte, er bricht mir gleich wieder zusammen und dann wäre es endgültig aus mit ihm … Er will dich wirklich gerne wieder sehen. Es reicht ihm nicht, dass du seine Zweigstellen führst und überwachst und dich hin und wieder kurz meldest. Er will dich sehen. Öfter, länger. Er will dich in der Nähe haben und er will mit dir reden. Er will es wirklich klären. Vielleicht glaubt er, keine Zeit mehr zu haben oder so was. Vielleicht weiß er etwas oder ahnt zumindest etwas, was uns nicht in den Sinn kommen kann oder will. Erst neulich hat er mir gesagt, dass er vieles, das er sagte oder getan oder auch nicht getan hat, bereut. Dass er sich falsch verhalten hätte und dass er … dass er dir nicht der Vater war, den du gebraucht hättest. John, ich bitte dich – komm über Weihnachten nach Belcarra, zu deiner Familie. Sprich mit ihm. Gib ihm die Chance, alles zu klären.“

John seufzte, als er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und zum großen Fenster hinüber schlenderte. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen sah er nachdenklich hinaus über die Stadt bis hin zum Horizont, der im goldenen Licht des Sonnenaufgangs erstrahlte. Doch sein innerer Kampf nahm allmählich zu epische Ausmaße an, als dass er dieses schöne Naturschauspiel in Ruhe verfolgen konnte.

„Ich glaube, das wäre auch Moms Wunsch. Sie hat es immer geliebt, Weihnachten in Belcarra zu feiern. Sie hätte es nie zugelassen, dass ihr euch derart in die Wolle kriegt, wegen irgendwelcher Entscheidungen.“

„Wahrscheinlich wäre vieles anders gelaufen, wenn sie noch da wäre“, murmelte John gedankenverloren.

„Ja, gut möglich. Ich denke, Dad hat nicht ohne Grund entschieden, die Feiertage wieder dort zu verbringen. Er meinte damals, er würde alles rückgängig machen, wenn er nur könnte. Aber das geht nicht, also will er es zumindest wieder gut machen. Wenn du ihn lässt“, antwortete Dave und gesellte sich neben seinen Bruder. „Lyle würde es bestimmt auch gefallen. Oder nicht?“

Noch immer zuckte John bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammen. So viele Jahre waren schon vergangen, doch der Verlust schien immer noch tief in seiner Seele zu schmerzen. John sah zu seinem Bruder, überlegte, ihn zurechtzuweisen, ihn zu ermahnen, nicht zu weit zu gehen und seinen Namen niemals wieder zu erwähnen, doch er konnte wieder nichts anderes als Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme in den Augen des jüngeren Bruders erkennen.

„Sag Dad und Claire … ich werde da sein.“

„Wirklich? Dann wirst du Weihnachten also mit uns verbringen? Dad und Claire werden sich freuen und Mira fragt ohnehin tagtäglich nach ihrem Onkel und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit ihm Schlitten zu fahren und Schneemänner zu bauen.“

„Sag Mira, ihr Onkel wird Weihnachten bei ihr sein und ganz viele Schneemänner mit ihr bauen. Und wenn wir mit Frau Holle über eine extra Ladung Schnee verhandeln müssen.“

~~~

Dave hatte zwar schon vor mehr als einer Stunde das Büro verlassen, doch John kämpfte noch immer gegen den Schock, den die Nachricht über die Herzattacke seines Vaters hervorgebracht hatte. Seine Gedanken waren unstet, wanderten in die Vergangenheit, in die Zukunft und wieder zurück zur Gegenwart. So vieles war schon geschehen, so vieles wurde getan oder unterlassen, so vieles wurde gesagt und so viel wurde verletzt … John fragte sich, warum es dieses Mal anders sein sollte.

Aber Dave war noch niemals ein Mann, der übertrieb, etwas mehr aufbauschte, als es für die Sache gut war oder gar log. Nein, so hinterlistig war er niemals. Wenn er sagte, dass es Dad nicht gut ging, dann stimmte es. Verdammt, wahrscheinlich war es sogar noch untertrieben.

Nur was hatte es mit Dads plötzlichen Reuegefühlen auf sich? Sollte er tatsächlich das Ende nahen spüren? Himmel, so alt war ihr Vater doch noch gar nicht. Gerade mal Mitte sechzig, das war doch kein Alter für einen Mann. Musste er nun wirklich davon ausgehen, dass es Patrick Sheppard tatsächlich leid tat, wie die Vergangenheit gestaltet wurde?

Je mehr John darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass es nur einen Weg gab, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Kurz entschlossen tippte er auf die Sprechtaste seines Telefons.

„Leanne, kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun, und mir einen Flug nach Vancouver buchen? … Nein, nicht heute. Morgen oder übermorgen reicht völlig. Ich werde Weihnachten in Belcarra verbringen.“

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er die Bestätigung eines Fluges für den nächsten Tag auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Das Angebot seines Bruders, ihm den Privatjet zu schicken, hatte er dankend abgelehnt, aber gegen einen Wagen mitsamt Fahrer, der am Flughafen auf ihn warten würde, konnte er nicht ankommen.

**19\. Dezember – Flughafen Los Angeles, Kalifornien**

Es war früh am Morgen, als Rodneys Maschine aus Denver landete. Da es nur ein kurzer Aufenthalt im sonst sonnigen Kalifornien sein sollte und er auch nicht viel Gepäck bei sich hatte, abgesehen von einer kleinen Reisetasche und dem sperrigen Teddybär, der sich schwer tat durch die Röhre des Röntgenapparates zu passen, war ihm ein stundenlanges Anstehen an der Gepäckausgabe erspart geblieben und so konnte er sich bis zum nächsten Check-In für die Maschine nach Vancouver noch in die hinterste Ecke eines Starbucks setzen und an seinem Laptop arbeiten.

Dumm war nur, dass sich Rodneys Hoffnung auf ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit in dieser kleinen Ecke schnell in Luft auflöste, als sowohl das Handy seines Tischnachbarn als auch dieser selbst einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollten. Der andauernde schrille Klingelton konnte einen ja schon in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber die Stimme des Mannes selbst war einfach unerträglich und störte seine Konzentration ungemein.

Gerade als Rodneys Geduld endgültig am Ende zu sein schien, stand sein Tischnachbar auf und ging. Endlich konnte er sich nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr wieder seinen Berechnungen widmen. Zunächst fiel es ihm auch leicht, die Gespräche und den Trubel um sich herum auszublenden und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. So hatte er hier und da ein paar Anmerkungen in seine Berechnungen eingefügt und neue Notizen angehängt. Zwar machte er nur kleine Fortschritte in seiner Theorie, aber Rodney war dennoch zufrieden.

Es würde ein Meisterwerk werden, sein Meisterwerk. Es würde die größte Errungenschaft der Menschheit werden und ja, der Nobelpreis wäre ihm sicher. Bliebe nur noch das Problem, seine Theorie auch in die Praxis umsetzen zu können. Diese Theorie alleine war ja schon gewagt, aber das Ganze in die Praxis umsetzen zu wollen, wäre ein gigantisches Unterfangen, an das sich wohl nur die wenigsten Investoren und Forschungslabore heranwagen würden. Aber das wäre ein Problem, das noch gut und gerne ein Jahr oder länger auf die lange Bank geschoben werden konnte.

Ein Blick auf die Abflugstafel in der Halle verriet ihm, dass sein Flug über eine Stunde Verspätung haben sollte. Großartig, das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Rodney spürte, wie seine mühselig aufrecht gehaltene gute Stimmung langsam in den Keller rutschen sollte. Erst konnte dieser unfähige Typ hinter dem Ticketschalter seine Reservierung für seinen Flug nicht finden, und ließ ihn doch tatsächlich fast zwanzig Minuten warten, dann wurde er durch die grölende Stimme und das penetrante Klingeln des Handy-Man mürbe gemacht und nun das. Das war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Das war noch nicht einmal seine Woche.

Rodney hatte gerade selbst sein Handy am Ohr und informierte seine Schwester über seine verspätete Ankunft, als er seinen Blick durch das Café schweifen ließ und dieser an einem großgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Mann hängen blieb, der gerade am Tresen stand und auf seinen bestellten Kaffee wartete.

Rodney schenkte seiner Umgebung normalerweise recht wenig Beachtung, schon gar nicht, wenn er mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war. Daher verstand er zunächst nicht so recht, warum er gerade bei dem Anblick dieses Mannes hängen blieb.

„Äh … ja, Jeannie. Ich melde mich am besten noch mal kurz vor dem definitiven Abflug … bis dann.“

Rodney klappte sein Handy zu, steckte es wieder zurück in seine Jackentasche und sah, wie dieser gut aussehende Mann der Bedienung eines jener Lächeln zeigte, das die üblichen Frauenschwärme drauf hatten. Dann nahm er seine Tasche wieder auf, griff nach seinem Becher, drehte sich um und … Himmel, war der Kerl gut aussehend. Groß, schlank und muskulös, aber nicht zu sehr, wie es seine dunkle Jeans und sein helles Hemd verrieten, die sich bei jeder Bewegung sanft an seinen Körper schmiegten. Das dunkle Haar, das an seinem Oberkopf wild in alle Richtungen abstand, wobei ihm immer noch einige Strähnen in die Stirn fielen. Richtig verwegen. Und diese Augen …

Es war aber auch zu schade, dass dieser Kerl offenbar ein Kirk zu sein schien. Mit diesem frechen Grinsen und diesem Blick konnte nur ein Frauenschwarm flirten und somit spielte er nicht in Rodneys Liga. Schade schade. Vor allem wegen der Augen … Rodney versank geradezu in diesen haselnussfarbenen Augen, in denen er sich zu gerne verlieren würde. Und nun kamen sie geradewegs auf ihn zu.

Rodney schluckte, ließ seinen Blick schnell wieder auf die Tastatur seines Laptops sinken und hoffte und betete. Hoffte, der Mann würde zu ihm kommen, betete, er würde es nicht, dann betete er, er möge zu ihm kommen und hoffte, er würde es doch wieder nicht.

Rodney beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Mann sich neben ihn an den freien Tisch setzte und als erstes sein Handy aus der hinteren Hosentasche nahm. Kein besonders sicherer Ort für ein solch teures Gerät, dachte sich Rodney. Aber es war ja schließlich nicht sein Problem. Dennoch fragte er sich, ob sich das Theater von vorhin wiederholen würde und er wieder der Folter eines Handy-Psychopathen ausgesetzt wäre.

Überraschenderweise besaß der Mann jedoch eine angenehme Stimme. Eine sehr angenehme sogar und Rodney ertappte sich selbst beim Belauschen. Dummerweise verstand er den Großteil des Gesprächs nicht, denn just in diesem Moment musste dem Service-Personal ein Tablett mit Geschirr runterfallen, was die Anwesenden als Aufforderung zum Klatschen auffassten.

„Ja … ja, ist gut, Dave. Ich kümmere mich noch schnell darum und kann ihm dann die Berichte selbst geben, wenn ich da bin … ja, ich melde mich wieder.“

Ein wenig enttäuscht widmete sich Rodney wieder seiner Arbeit, doch er ertappte sich immer wieder selbst dabei, wie er zur Seite schielte. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass der Mann offensichtlich ebenfalls Wert auf Ruhe und Ungestörtheit legte, denn er konnte sehen, wie er das Handy ausschaltete und wieder in seine Tasche steckte. Dann widmete er sich seinem Aktenkoffer, der sogar nicht dem klassischen Modell eines Koffers entsprach.

Rodney konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Kerl in seiner Tätigkeit zur Riege der Aktenkofferträger gehörte, doch die Listen und Dokumente mit den vielen Zahlen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Besonders überraschte ihn jedoch die Tatsache, dass der Mann seine Berechnungen ohne irgendein Hilfsmittel wie Taschenrechner oder sonstiges ausführte. Zugegeben, es waren keine komplexe mathematische Formeln, so viel konnte Rodney erkennen, aber die Zahlen waren nicht gerade klein. Hier musste es sich offenbar um ein kleines Mathe-Genie handeln.

Rodney zog die Augenbrauen kraus und kümmerte sich lieber wieder um seine eigenen Zahlen und Formeln.

„Was dagegen?“, ertönte eine Stimme.

Rodney sah zur Seite, von der die Stimme zu kommen schien, und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee, als ihn die haselnussfarbenen Augen erwartungsvoll anblickten. Sein Blick folgte den Augen hin zur Schulter, herüber zum Arm und der Hand, die den Zuckerstreuer auf seinem Tisch hielt.

„Ich hatte zwar mit Zucker bestellt, aber offenbar muss etwas schief gelaufen sein“, lautete die genauere Erklärung des dunkelhaarigen Mannes.

„Hm? Oh, ja … nein, nein … bitte, bedienen Sie sich.“

Dankbar lächelnd widmete sich der Mann dem Zuckern seines Kaffees und stellte den Zuckerstreuer gleich wieder zurück auf Rodneys Tisch.

„Wow, das sieht ziemlich kompliziert aus …“, fuhr der Tischnachbar fort, als er einen Blick auf Rodneys Laptop erhaschen konnte und Rodneys musternder Blick ihn traf. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Sie nicht bespitzeln.“

„Hm? Oh das … ja, das ist nur so ein kleines … Projekt. Nichts Wichtiges. Überhaupt nicht wichtig.“

Ein Nicken, gefolgt von einem Lächeln brachte wieder Schweigen zwischen die beiden Männer und Rodney war es fortan nicht mehr möglich, sich auf irgendetwas anderes als auf diese verwuschelte Frisur des Mannes neben ihm zu konzentrieren.

So etwas war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Zumindest nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Rodney traf schon öfter auf Männer, die er attraktiv fand, was hin und wieder auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Aber es reichte niemals zu mehr. Vielleicht ein kurzer Small Talk, manchmal auch kleiner unschuldiger Flirt, wenn das Gefallen doch etwas offensichtlicher war, aber dabei blieb es zumeist und die letzte nennenswerte Beziehung lag auch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit zurück.

Aber wieso bei allen Physikern, irritierte ihn dieser Schönling neben ihm derart? Zumal die Interaktion gerade mal einige Momente andauerte und die gesprochenen Worte an zehn Fingern abgezählt werden konnten. Rodney glaubte auch nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick und doch ließ ihm der Gedanke daran plötzlich keine Ruhe mehr. Was, wenn es so etwas wie Karma oder Schicksal wirklich gäbe? Saß dort sein Schicksal? War er vielleicht doch kein Kirk? Und wenn doch, wäre er sein Kirk?

Seit seinem Outing wusste Rodney, es konnte böse enden, einfach anzunehmen, das Interesse sei von Gegenseitigkeit. Er wusste nichts über diesen Mann. Himmel, er könnte sogar ein Verbrecher sein!

Aber da war wieder diese Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn einen Narren schalt und ihn kaum merklich mit dem Kopf schütteln ließ. Da war sie wieder, seine Angst. Angst vor dem Gelächter, Angst davor, als kompletter Narr dazustehen, Angst vor Zurückweisung, Angst vor verletzten Gefühlen … Angst vor etwas, dass er vermutlich selbst nicht einmal benennen konnte.

Aber verdammt! Sollte es denn für den Rest seines Lebens so weiter gehen? Es musste ja nicht die große Liebe sein, ein One-Night-Stand stand auch nicht gerade auf seiner To-do-Liste, obwohl … bei diesem Augenschmaus man doch mal eine Ausnahme machen könnte, oder? Und selbst wenn es bei aller Vorsicht noch nicht einmal zu einem Flirt kommen sollte, so könnte es doch einfach nur ein netter Small Talk werden.

„Inventur?“, fragte Rodney nach unzählig erscheinenden Minuten.

„So was in der Art, ja. Jahresabschlussbericht“, antwortete ‚Kirk‘. „Bin ein bisschen spät dran damit, aber so läuft es jedes Jahr. Man kommt einfach nicht dazu.“

„Und der Boss schiebt Ärger, hm?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, antwortete der dunkelhaarige Kirk lächelnd. „Aber Geduld ist auch nicht gerade eine Tugend in dieser Familie.“

„Ein Familienbetrieb also“, spekulierte Rodney und hoffte, das Gespräch so lange wie möglich führen zu können. Je mehr er herausfand, umso besser.

„Ein Unternehmen.“

„Und Sie sind … Manager?“, fragte Rodney weiter und hoffte, nicht zu aufdringlich zu sein. Das wurde ihm schon früher oft zum Verhängnis. Auf ein weiteres Mal konnte er gut verzichten.

„Geschäftsführer … stellvertretender Geschäftsführer einer Zweigstelle.“

„Ah“, brachte Rodney hervor und das war vorerst alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

Stellvertretender Geschäftsführer einer Zweigstelle in einem Familienunternehmen … und den Zahlen nach, war es offensichtlich nicht gerade ein kleines Unternehmen. So viel hatte Rodney erkennen können. Und wenn man bedachte, dass dieser Mann offenbar alles im Kopf errechnete, schien er entweder äußerst fähig zu sein, weshalb man ihm diesen Posten gab und nicht irgendeinem Familienmitglied, oder er war selbst ein Mitglied dieser scheinbar erfolgreichen Familie. Was wohl nahe lag. Auf jeden Fall hatte er was im Kopf und Intelligenz war schon immer eine Eigenschaft, die anziehend auf ihn wirkte.

Zu gerne würde Rodney dem weiter auf den Grund gehen, aber das wäre wohl ein Tick Neugier zu viel und so entstand wieder ein langes Schweigen.

Rodney fluchte innerlich. Es hatte doch so gut angefangen und der Mann machte mittlerweile auch nicht mehr den Eindruck eines Verrückten oder gewalttätigen Soziopathen. Aber es waren immer noch zu wenig Infos, um seine Hoffnung zu einer Annahme zu machen und einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Seine nicht vorhandene Begabung zum Small Talk machte ihm schon wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

John hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit den blauesten Augen, die er seit Langem gesehen hatte.

Eigentlich hatte John seine Wartezeit bis zu seinem Flug nur mit einem Kaffee und dem Abschluss seines viel zu späten Jahresberichts verbringen wollen. Doch das Starbucks war ein recht gut besuchtes Café und John konnte froh sein, diesen einen Sitzplatz neben einem ebenfalls beschäftigt wirkenden Mann zu erhaschen.

Doch dann hatte er einen genaueren Blick zu dem Mann riskiert. Schlagartig hatte er wieder Lyle vor sich gesehen und musste gegen den enormen Kloß schlucken, der in seiner Kehle festsaß. Auch Lyles Augen erstrahlten einst in einem Stahlblau, doch die seines Tischnachbarn … sie waren geradezu hypnotisierend. Dann noch das dunkelblonde Haar, die breiten Schultern und wenn er sich nicht verguckt hatte, schien er weder rappeldürr noch bullig-muskulös, eher ganz leicht untersetzt zu sein. Nicht schlecht. Ganz und gar nicht schlecht. Wenn er recht bedachte, entsprach er schon seinem eigentlichen Beuteschema. Wenn er denn auf Beutezug wäre.

John suchte nicht wirklich nach einer neuen Partnerschaft, geschweige denn nach einem Partner. Der Verlust saß einfach noch zu tief und John hatte keinerlei Interesse, das Wohl eines Mannes und einer Beziehung durch seine Trauer und den Versuch, Lyle irgendwie zu ersetzen, zu riskieren oder gar zu schädigen. Das hätte keiner der beiden verdient.

Aber verdammt, dieser Mann pushte seine Trigger schon ganz schön.

„Ingenieur?“, fragte John, um die Konversation wieder anzufachen. Er wollte mehr über diesen Mann wissen und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann sich sonst eher nicht so zurückhaltend verhielt.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sein Tischnachbar und wirkte aufgeschreckt.

„Sind Sie Ingenieur?“, wiederholte John und wies auf den Laptop mit den vielen komplizierten Formeln.

„Ja, nein … Ja, ich bin auch Ingenieur. Aber meine Haupttätigkeitsfelder sind die Physik und die Astrophysik.“ _Oder sie_ _waren_ _es wohl eher_ …, führte Rodney im Geiste fort.

Johns Augenbrauen wanderten bewundernd nach oben. Nicht nur gut aussehend, sondern auch noch intelligent. Noch mehr anziehende Eigenschaften. Wären da doch bloß nicht seine Zweifel und seine Zurückhaltung und seine Angst vor einer schmerzhaften Wiederholung der Vergangenheit.

Wie so oft in der Vergangenheit musste John sich selbst ermahnen. Seine Vergangenheit mochte vielleicht vergangen sein und er führte nun ein anderes Leben, das so manches Risiko minimierte, aber wer wusste schon, wie dieser Mann gestrickt war. Die Sorge, jemanden ins Unheil zu stürzen, rumorte noch immer tief in ihm. Aber gegen einen netten unverbindlichen Plausch sollte jedoch nichts einzuwenden sein.

„Und … gehört Ihr Boss auch zu den weniger geduldigen oder warum tippen Sie so eifrig auf Ihrem Computer herum? Man könnte meinen, Ihr Leben hinge davon ab.“

„Weder noch und doch beides“, antwortete Rodney und bemerkte sofort den stutzenden Gesichtsausdruck seines Nachbarn. „Mein Boss gehörte sicherlich zu der Sorte, die unter anderem nicht mit Geduld gesegnet waren, aber das hier … das ist mein eigenes kleines Projekt.“

„Gehörte?“, hakte John nach.

„Ja. Sagen wir einfach, unsere Vorstellungen über die Einbringung meines Wissens und Könnens, ganz zu schweigen meiner persönlichen Projekte und Rechte stimmten nicht überein, also … kümmere ich mich von nun an um mein eigenes Leben, dass ich mir über Weihnachten zurecht rechnen und schmieden werde.“

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan.“

„Ja. Aber so wie ich meine Schwester kenne, hat sie ganz andere Pläne, die ebenfalls meist nicht mit den meinigen übereinstimmen. Hach … das wird wieder eines dieser aufreibenden Feste … hätte ich bloß nicht zugesagt“, murmelte Rodney zum Schluss gedankenverloren, was John abermals schmunzeln ließ.

„Weihnachten mit der Familie, hm? Bei Ihnen klingt es, als würde es in einem Desaster enden. Haben Sie deswegen dieses Ungetüm dabei?“, brachte John hervor, und wies auf den Riesen-Teddy, kurz bevor seine Gedanken zu seiner eigenen Familie und den damit behafteten Problemen wanderten.

„Der ist für meine kleine Nichte. Vielleicht besteht bei ihr ja noch Hoffnung, nun wo meine Schwester alles hingeschmissen hat. Mal ehrlich. Sie hatte eine Zukunft. Sie hätte einiges erreichen können in der Physik. Gut, vielleicht nicht in meiner Liga. Aber so dumm war sie auch wieder nicht, bis sie auf diesen Englisch-Lehrer-Mann traf, sich von ihm schwängern ließ und ihn dann auch noch heiratete. Einige teure Jahre am MIT und ein akzeptabler Verstand vergeudet … einfach so … für die Illusion einer Familie.“

Wieder musste John lächeln und unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln. Der Mann zeigte zwar teils arrogante Züge, war sehr von sich eingenommen und auch nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen und doch war da noch etwas anderes an ihm, das John immer mehr faszinierte. Vielleicht war es diese plötzliche Offenheit, die er zeigte. „Tja, die Menschen haben unterschiedliche Vorstellungen vom Leben und dem Glück und dem ganzen Rest.“

„Die Vorstellungen meiner Schwester kenne ich nur zu gut. Neulich meinte sie doch glatt, dass sie sich noch ein Kind wünscht. Mal ehrlich. Maddie ist mittlerweile alt genug, um in eine Kindergrippe oder in eine Ganztagsbetreuung zu gehen und Jeannie könnte wieder studieren oder einen guten Job in einem Labor oder so was annehmen.“

„Warum sollte sie? Wenn sie mit diesem Leben doch glücklich ist …“ gab John achselzuckend zurück und Rodney wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass er mal wieder viel zu viel aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert hatte. Einfach so!

Warum, wusste er selbst nicht so recht, aber es war bestimmt nicht gut, auch wenn er sich in der Gegenwart dieses Fremden doch recht wohl zu fühlen schien. Das war schon ein kleines Mysterium, wenn man bedachte, dass er diesen Mann im Grunde gar nicht kannte. Vielleicht lag es an seiner lockeren Einstellung. Er schien ein Mann zu sein, der die Dinge nicht allzu ernst nahm und doch schwang in allem diese Verwegenheit mit.

Ein Jammer, aber es wäre wohl besser, den Mund zu halten und so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen, wenn er nicht von dem kleinen Fettnäpfchen ins nächstgrößere oder womöglich das größte, das natürlich nur mal wieder er finden konnte, hineintrat. Außerdem, warum sollte er sich noch weiter mit diesem Mann unterhalten, wenn er höchstwahrscheinlich doch nicht seiner Kragenweite entsprach und er ihn wohl auch niemals wiedersehen würde?

„Ja ... ja, schon möglich. Es war nett, mit Ihnen zu plaudern. Ich … ich muss nun zusehen, dass ich meinen Flug bekomme, bevor sie ihn wieder verschieben oder ... oder Schlimmeres“, stotterte Rodney vor sich hin und packte in Windeseile seine Siebensachen zusammen.

Ehe John sich versah, war sein Tischnachbar aufgesprungen, stieß sich das Knie an einem der Stühle, so dass John nur gerade noch mitfühlend das Gesicht verziehen konnte, als er die Flüche des Mannes hörte und schon war er hinaus gerauscht. Er hatte ihm nicht einmal eine gute Reise wünschen können.

John sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass ihm noch gut und gerne eine Dreiviertelstunde blieb, bevor er zu seinem Check-In musste. Dabei fragte er sich aber auch, welchen Flug sein Tischnachbar wohl erwischen wollte, denn so bald würde kein Flug gehen. John seufzte und zuckte kaum merklich mit den Achseln. Schade, er hätte sich zu gerne noch ein wenig länger mit diesem Mann unterhalten.

 

[Hier gehts weiter ...](http://shaharjones.com/2013/12/25/long-way-home/#weiter)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist der Beginn einer Serienarbeit. Zu lesen ist sie hier: http://shaharjones.com/2013/12/25/long-way-home/


End file.
